


Nice and Clean

by alphaofallcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little bit though - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, M/M, Polyamory, Swimming Pools, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats
Summary: “Jean!” Eren sputters, eyes wide with betrayal. “What was that for?”





	Nice and Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [Frau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401) for sumbitting the prompt _I haven't showered in four days_. I hope you like it  <3
> 
> Thank you [rolling-wavves](http://rolling-wavves.tumblr.com) for beta-ing this!

It’s sunny and warm and the absolute perfect day to shove Eren in the pool.

“ _Fuck_ —”

Jean has a water gun in his hand, cocked and ready to spray Eren in the face when the moron surfaces.

His aim is perfect.

“ _Jean_!” Eren sputters when he comes up to breathe, eyes wide with betrayal. “What was that for?”

Jean shrugs and shoots him in the face again. “You were blocking my view.”

On the other side of the pool, Levi’s sitting on a lounge chair, hidden under the shade of an umbrella, looking more milky than normal with all the sunblock he smeared on himself. (He didn’t let Jean nor Eren help, which was honestly a letdown.)

There’s some boring classic novel sitting in his lap (that he’s reading, “for fun, Jean, don’t insult Austen ever again”), prescription Aviators perched on his nose, occasionally sipping the strawberry pink lemonade Eren had made and polluted with too much sugar earlier. Levi’s adam’s apple bobs as he sucks on one of those crazy curly straws and Jean’s becoming uncomfortably hot.

And then he’s not, because Eren grabs his ankle, having swum to the edge of the pool without Jean noticing, and Jean’s under the water before he realizes it.

By some grace of God (Poseidon, definitely), he still has a grip on the water gun, so he swims up to the surface and chucks it in Eren’s general direction. He misses (by a lot, thankfully, though he’d never admit that) but Eren’s offended anyway and splashes him.

“Oi.” When he runs a hand down his face, wiping the already stinging chlorine from his eyes, he looks up to see Levi’s lips curled in a smirk. “I don’t want to go to Urgent Care _again_ this week.” 

Eren tries to fight back giggles but fails. It sounds too cute for Jean to be mad. (And, okay, so _maybe_ he overreacted when he called Levi at work because he thought their boyfriend had pink eye, only to be told by the doctor that he didn’t have pink eye. Which meant Eren wasn’t lying when he said he and Sasha had toked up behind Dairy Queen on their lunch break _and_ after their shift.)

“Yeah, well.” Jean rubs the back of his neck. If anyone asks, his cheeks are red from being in the sun, _not _because he’s blushing. Nope. “I didn’t think Eren was stupid enough to get high during work.”__

__“Really,” Eren snorts. He fumbles for a bit, ass crack hanging out of his ugly hibiscus and pineapple print swim trunks, as he climbs onto the stupid alligator float he puppy-eye guilted Levi into buying when they went to the store to get hamburgers to grill for dinner. “It’s fucking Dairy Queen, do you really think anyone gives a shit?”_ _

__“He’s got a point,” Levi says, placing the bookmark Eren had painted for him for Valentine’s Day last year in his book. “Besides, it doesn’t take a genius to put ice cream in a cup.”_ _

__“Hey!”_ _

__“Oh, sorry.” Levi stands, walking to the edge of the pool to dip his toes in. “I forgot, putting on sprinkles does take a genius, it’s an extremely difficult task.”_ _

__Eren starts babbling on about how, “We all can’t have adult jobs, Levi, just because you...” and Jean uses the distraction to duck under the water and tug on Eren’s leg so he loses balance and tips over. Jean takes the alligator as his throne, but the glory is short lived._ _

__This time, when Eren surfaces he comes up coughing. The panic that fills Jean is apparently obvious because Eren garbles, “Just— swallowed water,” at the same time Levi says, “He’s making noise, he’s fine.”_ _

__Still, Jean forces Eren out of the pool and rubs his back until he stops coughing. Levi acts like Jean's having the _biggest overreaction ever_ , but he smooths Eren’s bangs back and kisses his forehead._ _

__“I’m _okay_ ,” Eren says once he can talk without spitting up chlorine, shrugging Jean off. “Stop worrying.”_ _

__Jean scowls, busying his hands by untangling the knots in Eren’s hair. “That’s kinda impossible when you’re dating an idiot.”_ _

__Maybe Jean’s the idiot though, because they can gang up on him without even speaking, and it’s so not fair. Eren grabs his wrists and kisses him at the same time Levi steps behind him, standing on his toes to kiss across his shoulder and along the curve his neck. Jean’s mind goes blank, body releasing tension he didn’t know he had as his two boyfriends fuss over him._ _

__When they step apart, leaving Jean a pliant mess of electric thrumming veins and a warm pounding heart, Eren grabs a towel and shakes his head, wet hair sending droplets everywhere._ _

__“You know,” Eren says, “I haven't showered in four days. I’m probably all nice and clean now from going in the—"_ _

__Levi doesn’t hesitate when he pushes Eren in the pool._ _


End file.
